We Always Remember You Finn
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Finn ha muerto y dejo tres cartas paras las personas mas importantes de su vida. RachelxFinnxKurtxBlaine
1. Chapter 1

_Esta idea viene dando vuelts en mi cabeza desde que termino la temporada, en lo personal que capitulo tan horrible, Kurt no fue a NYADA, Finnchel se separo igual dan ganas de quemar la casa de Ryan. _

_Olvidando mis quejas. _

_Lean y disfruten._

* * *

Rachel estaba sentada en medio de su sala, en su pequeño departamento en New York, ese día en particular era muy doloroso para ella, hace 4 años, Finn la había dejado en esa estación del tren, hace 4 años había perdido al amor de su vida.

Después de eso trato de salir con algún estudiante de NYADA pero jamás lograba que esa relación funcionara, cada vez que lo intentaba las palabras de Finn se colaban por su cerebro ''Si el universo nos quiere juntos, juntos vamos a estar'', para ella Finn era el único.

Únicamente había recibido noticias de él hace un año, Kurt le había informado que iba muy bien en el ejército, pero el miedo seguía ahí, le recordaba que Finn estaba en medio de armas y bombas, cosas que le podían quitar las vida en cuestión de segundos. A veces si se concentraba lo suficiente podía oír su risa, su dulce risa de niño pequeño, a veces lograba sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero entonces abría los ojos y nada pasaba.

Un día creyó escuchar su voz.

Muchos creerían que Rachel se estaba volviendo loca pero era todo lo contrario, esos momentos en los que lograba sentir a Finn era lo que le impedía perder la cabeza.

Había logrado mucho en estos años, pero todavía sentía que algo le faltaba, un hueco que solo se llenaría si Finn regresaba.

Decidió pararse de aquel sillón e ir al ensayo de su primera obra, era algo pequeño, pero era su primera vez en un escenario. Se cambió con algo simple y salió corriendo, puesto que iba 10 minutos tarde. Cuando llego el director le grito unas cuantas vece antes de empezar el ensayo.

-Rachel, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Tom, su compañero de escena

- Nada, solo es un mal día- se excusó sin más.

Después de calmarse un poco, se recordó que podía llamarle a Kurt y desahogarse con él. Kurt vivía con Blaine a unos 25 minutos de su casa. Blaine y él decidieron mudarse en NY cuando el ex Walker se graduó, los dos entraron a Julliard.

Dos horas más tarde el ensayo termino, Rachel corrió hasta su camerino y recorrió sus cosas no sin antes ver que tenía 10 llamas perdidas de Kurt junto con un mensaje.

Rachel necesito hablar contigo, es urgente. Kurt

Llamo a Kurt y este contesto en cuestión de segundos

-Rachel, tenemos que hablar ven a mi casa en cuanto puedas- y su voz tenía un tono lastimero, como si hubiera estado llorado

-Voy para allá - dijo sin más

Condujo de prisa, preocupada por su amigo, llego a la casa de Kurt en la mitad del tiempo.

-Rachel- cuando abrió la puerta, Kurt estaba irreconocible, su cara estaba roja de tanto llorar y sus ojos estabas rojo por la misma razón

-¿Algo le paso a Blaine?- Kurt negó y la hizo pasar a la sala donde estaba Blaine en el mismo estado que Kurt- Díganme que está pasando- suplico Rachel

-Toma asiento- le indico Blaine, Rachel obedeció.

-Ayer por la tarde Caroline llamo, estaba llorando y no se le entendía nada de lo que decía, hasta que mi papa tomo el teléfono y lo dijo claro y sin rodeos, ''Finn murió hace dos días''- Rachel sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo se desconectada. Esto tenía que ser una mala broma, su Finn no podía estar muerto- Al parecer tenían que rescatar a unos cuantos civiles en una redada, pero Finn regreso por una pequeña niña, pero solo la niña salió, encontraron el cuerpo de Finn con una bala en el corazón-

-No es verdad- grito mientras se paraba de su asiento- Finn no puede estar muerto- Ella se dejó caer en el piso con sus manos cubriendo su cara- Kurt, Blaine díganme que no es cierto- Blaine fue el primero en rodear a Rachel

-Rachel, tienes que tranquilizarte- le dio un beso en la frente- A él no le hubiera gustado verte así – ''Al diablo lo que él quería'' pensó ella, la había dejado sola, la dejo en un mundo cruel.

-Burt nos dijo que dejo cartas, por si algo pasaba- le susurro Blaine- Una para cada quien-

Rachel tomo la carta entre sus manos y la beso, olía a Finn.

-Pensamos que sería mejor leerlas juntos – Dijo Kurt-¿Quién empieza?- y a Rachel le pego un recuerdo.

Una sala del coro, Kurt, Finn y ella a punto de abrir sus cartas de la universidad.

-Yo empiezo- Dijo Blaine

_Querido Warbler:_

_No sabes cuantas veces quise decirte esto y nunca fue capaz de hacerlo, eres como un hermano para mí, sobre todo porque haz cuidado a Kurt cuando yo no pude hacerlo._

_Recuerda que siempre estuve celoso de ti, del talento nato que tienes. Pero siempre te admirare eres todo un hombre Anderson. Superaste cosas que casi nadie puede hacerlo, te admiro y es tiempo que tú también lo hagas._

_Me hubiera gustado estar en tu boda con Kurt, cuando fueras a pedirle la mano a mi padre, estoy seguro que te habría sacado a patadas, no quisiera perderme eso. Pero estoy seguro que serás el mejor esposo para mi hermano._

_Me hubiera gustado jugar con mis sobrinos, ver cómo te vuelven loco porque estoy seguro que tendrían el carácter de Kurt._

_Voy a perderme muchas cosas, lo grande que serás como actor en Broadway, tu increíble debut, tus enojos con Kurt, me perderé las noches que pudimos pasas viendo el futbol mientras esperábamos la cena. Pensé que algún día llevaríamos a nuestros hijos a su primer partido de futbol o que verías juntos las primeras presentaciones de nuestras hijas._

_Pero no quiero seguir hablando de lo que me perderé._

_Quiero recordar todas las cosas que pasamos juntos. Todas esas tardes que vimos películas que Kurt nunca vería contigo, eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo serás, después de la decisión que tome, de dejar ir a Rachel, tú me ayudaste._

_Gracias Blaine._

_Por todo y cada uno de los consejos que me diste._

_Ahora por medio de esta carta te pido un último favor. Cuídate y cuida a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. No dejes que Kurt y Rachel se aferren a mi recuerdo, no dejes que se estanquen, ayúdalos a seguir adelante._

_Este es el adiós, creo que ahora si es el final._

_Atentamente_

_Finn Hudson_

_Posdata: Te Quiero Warbler._

Blaine termino con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Finn y también te quiero- Dijo mirando al cielo

-Me toca a mí- Dijo Kurt

Querido Kurt:

Primero que nada voy a pedirte perdón por todas las cosas que dije e hice, lamento no poder decírtelas de frente, me temo que esta carta será la única forma de que sepas lo mal que me siento por lo mal que te trate hace años, nunca he podido perdonarme, espero que tu si lo hagas.

Nunca fui el mejor hermano, estuve 17 años de mi vida solo con mi mama y de repente llegaste tú y me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a un hermano como Kurt Hummel.

Perdón por milésima vez. Quiero que sepas que hubiera pasado toda mi vida aprendiendo a ser un mejor hermano, pero ahora no poder y no sabes cómo me duele.

Dile a tus futuros hijos lo mucho que tío Finn los habría amado.

Gracias por la leche caliente y las galletas que me llevamos cuando no podía dormir, siempre te dabas cuenta cuando lloraba, entrabas a mi cuarto y simplemente me abrazabas. Siempre pensaste que me molestaba pero la verdad es que no.

Se una estrella de Broadway justo como siempre lo quisiste, hazlo por mí, por Blaine, por Rachel, por mama y papa; y sobre todo hazlo por ti.

Kurt, la verdad es que no tengo muchas palabra o más bien no son bueno con ellas. Sé que prometí volver pero no pude hacerlo, quise pero el destino no me dejo.

Cuídate más de lo que yo te hubiera cuidado, sé que Blaine estará contigo mientras esto pase, porque no quiero que te la pases llorando por mí, quiero que cuando me recuerdas sonrías y no llores.

Si ganas un Oscar, me gustaría que me nombraras como el mejor hermano del mundo, es broma, cuando ganes el Oscar estaré ahí y por lo menos estaré viéndote.

Creo que eso es todo, si acaso olvide algo, lo siento.

Lo único y realmente importante es que quiero que no olvides que te amo y que siempre serás mi pequeño hermano.

ATT

Finn Hudson

Pastada: No dejes que Rachel se aferre a mi recuerdo

Kurt soltó todas las lágrimas que hasta ese momento no había derramado, Blaine se acercó a él y lo abrazo dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran su camisa.

-Te amo Finn y siempre serás el mejor hermano del mundo- logro decir Kurt

Rachel estaba a punto de llorar pero sabía muy bien que era su turno.

Abrió la carta con mucho cuidado y empezó.

**Querida Rachel:**

**Debería decir ''Hola mi gran estrella dorada''. No sé cómo empezar, si pedirte perdón por haberme ido o empezar a decirte lo mucho que te amo.**

**¿Sabes?, recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, ibas caminado con tus libros y llevabas un suéter con un gato en medio, parecías la persona más tierna del mundo y lo eres.**

**La primera vez que escuche tu voz, no fue en el club Glee, fue en uno de esos videos que subías a Internet, ¿los recuerdas?, jamás había oído una voz tan hermosa como la tuya.**

**Ahora en este momento, mientras escribo, por mi mente pasan cada canción que cantamos, cada momento que vivimos, incluso puedo oír tu voz. Muchos creen que me vuelto loco pero la verdad es que tu voz es la única razón para que no pierda la cabeza aquí.**

**Eres la luz que me que ayudo a superar la oscuridad, eres mi estrella dorada y por alguna bizarra razón me dejaste amarte.**

**Una vez hace años, me pregunte a mí mismo porque me enamore de ti, la respuesta fue bastante fácil. Fuiste la primera persona que realmente creyó en mí, siempre pensaste que era especial pero la realidad es que tú eres la especial en esta relación.**

**Rachel Berry, Mi Rachel Berry, eres hermosa, eres talentosa, eres el ser más maravilloso que pude conocer. No dudo que encontraras a alguien que te amé, aunque nadie va a amarte como yo.**

**Continua con tu vida, amor, sé que será difícil pero no imposible, nada es imposible para Rachel Berry.**

**Odio pensar que no vera lo hermosa que te hubieras visto el día de nuestra boda o que nunca podre ver a los hijos que quería tener contigo. Nunca podre estar contigo cuando ganas tu primer Tony o en alguna obra de Broadway. Estoy haciéndote llorar, ¿verdad, amor?**

**Recuérdame como aquel adolescente que siempre estará enamorado de ti.**

**Te estoy esperando en algún lugar en el horizonte. Tomate tu tiempo.**

**Te amo Rachel Hudson (Tenía que decirte así por lo menos una vez)**

**ATT**

**Finn Hudson**

**Posdata: Recuerda que hay una estrella con mi nombre y que siempre te cuida.**

Rachel se dejó caer en el sofá con la carta de Finn abrazada a su pecho

-¿Por qué tu Finn?, ¿Por qué tenías que dejarme?-las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y el nudo en la garganta apenas y la dejaba hablar- Te amo, regresa por favor, regresa-

-Rachel, tranquilízate, te va hacer daño- le murmuro Kurt

-Ya nada puede hacerme más daño que esto-

En medio de lágrimas, sollozos, respiraciones aceleradas, tres jóvenes estaban en la sala, abrazados mientras trataban de asimilar la muerte de su amigo, hermano y gran amor de su vida.

-Todos estamos aquí para recordar al soldado Finn Hudson, debo decir que era excepto en lo que él hacía. Murió como un héroe y así es como lo recordaremos-

El ataúd empezó a bajar, alrededor de él estaba Caroline que no había dejado de llorar en todo el día junto a ella estaba Burt, abrazando y al mismo tiempo intentando que el cuerpo resistiera, Finn era como su hijo y perderlo le dolió en el alma.

Blaine, Kurt y Rachel estaba abrazados, sosteniéndose el uno del otro. Rachel y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con tranquilidad.

Kurt por su parte se aferraba al brazo de Blaine, ahí en esa caja se hallaba el cuerpo de su hermano. Se sentía culpable pues nunca le dijo lo buen hermano que era y lo mucho que lo amaba pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Blaine trataba de ser fuerte por su novio y amiga pero le era casi imposible no llorar así que al cabo de un rato dejo que las lágrimas salieran sin más.

Después de enterrar su cuerpo todos fueron a la casa Hudson- Hummel.

Cuando nadie lo noto, Rachel subió a la habitación de Finn. Todo olía a él, tenía tu esencia, se puso una camisa vieja de él y dejo caer en medio de la cama.

Espero que la vida fuera lo bastante buena para llevársela a ella también.

* * *

_**Tengo un final ''alternativo'' por llamarlo asi, si quieren que lo suba diganme.** _

**Espero que les halla gustado. **


	2. Final Alternativo

**La verdad es que es chiquito pero no podia dejar a Finn muerto** , **disfruten mi final alternativo **

* * *

Rachel despertó entre lágrimas y sudor, llevada la camisa de Finn y su olor la goleo, no quiso abrir los ojos porque sabía que se encontraría en la vieja recamara de Finn. Se abrazó más a la almohada y se dejó llevar por ese olor.

Minutos más tarde se dio cuenta que solo llevaba esa camisa, no había nada más que cubriera su cuerpo, se asustó puesto que recordaba que llevaba un vestido negro la noche anterior, abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a su alrededor, no estaba en la habitación de Finn, era su recamara en New York.

Se paró rápido de la cama y corrió a verse en el espejo. Como lo había notado su cuerpo solo se cubría con una camisa azul que olía a Finn y claro que era de Finn solo el usaba ese tipo de camisas.

Corrió hacia el ropero donde encontré su ropa más algunas camisas y sacos. Sonrió y fue hacia el tocador donde había tres fotos, las tres eran de ella con Finn, pero la que llamo su atención fue la foto de su boda.

Bajo las escaleras de su apartamento corriendo para encontrarse con Finn cocinando. No le importo distraerlo solo corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda

-Buenos Días, hermosa- murmuro el mientras se volteaba y la abrazaba por la cintura, Finn se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal cuando vio como las lágrimas de su esposa caían por su rostro – Otra vez ese sueño- afirmo a lo que Rachel asintió- Amor, veme aquí estoy sano y salvo, no voy dejarte nunca-

Las palabras de Finn la devolvieron a la vida en cuestión de segundo ya lo estaba besando. Esa era la rutina cada vez que Rachel tenía ese horrible sueño, Finn la abrazaba y la besaba hasta que ella regresaba a la realidad.

-Te amo Finn- murmuro bajito

-Yo también te amo Rachel- le dijo el antes de volver a besar- Ahora escúchame, esta es la realidad. Estoy vivo, no morí en la guerra, estoy aquí contigo, Kurt y Blaine se casan en dos meses, somos los padrinos, te amo y eso jamás va a cambiar- le dio un tierno beso en la frente- Y lo más importante amor, vamos a ser padres en 8 meses- puso su mano en el vientre de Rachel donde estaba creciendo una persona que sería mitad Finn mitad Rachel

-Serás el mejor padre del mundo, Finn-

-Seremos los mejores padres del mundo- la corrigió- Ahora ven acá señora Hudson-Berry- Finn abrió sus brazos para que los pudieran estar más cómodos en el sillón

Rachel suspiro de felicidad porque después de todo solo había sido ese cruel sueño otra vez y la realidad era que tenía a Finn a su lado y pronto a un pequeño bebe que esperaba fuera niño.


End file.
